Maggie Vera
México |estado = activa }} Margarita "Maggie" Vera es una actriz de doblaje y cantante mexicana. Nació el 18 de Octubre de 1967 en México D.F. Estudió actuación en el CEA de Televisa y el el Centro Teatral Manolo Fábregas. Su carrera de cantante la comenzó en 1986 como interprete de jingles, ha participado como coro en diversas grabaciones discográficas para grupos como Garibaldi, Timbiriche, Mestizzo, entre otros. Personificó a "La Tía Em" en el musical de los Fábregas El Mago de Oz y posteriormente fue corista de diversos cantantes como Ricardo Montaner, Alejandra Guzmán, Juan Gabriel, Lucero, Aleks Syntek, Lupita D'alessio, José José y muchos más. En 1992 entró al mundo del doblaje dándole voz al personaje de Jasmín en la película Aladdin de Walt Disney; hizo la voz de Mulán en la película del mismo nombre y más tarde a Blanca Nieves en la regrabación del clásico, también dirigió varios proyectos para Disney. Biografía A partir de 1996 toma a su cargo la Dirección Vocal de cantantes y la adaptación al español de los temas musicales de diferentes series de tv y películas para cine, siendo las más destacadas Coraline, Igor, Los Simpsons, El Expreso Polar, y series como Plaza Sésamo en TV y shows en vivo, Un mundo grandote, Zoboomafoo y de la BBC, A jugar y adivinar, Dibujando con Squigglet. Dirigío el show en vivo de "Dora la Exploradora" dándole voz a Dora para éste proyecto. De Disney adaptó los temas musicales de Pocahontas II, La novicia rebelde y Los Simpson en DVD. Además ha intervenido como cantante de los temas de entrada de Saga de Hades en Caballeros del Zodiaco, InuYasha y como coro en los temas de las series de televisión Barney y sus amigos, Plaza Sésamo, Caillou, Dragon Tales, Jem, Pokémon y Lizzie McGuire. Fue una de los jurados en High School Musical, México "La Selección". Filmografía Series animadas Anne Hathaway *Ella misma - Padre de familia *Princesa Penelope - Los Simpson Más papeles:'' *Austin (voz cantante) en Backyardigans *Burbuja (Tara Strong) - Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Patty - El Chavo, la serie animada *Sarah - Chaotic *Dudy - Cubitos *Enrique - Dragon Tales *Trinket - Pepper Anne *Jen Larkin - Las locuras de Andy *Blanca Nieves - House of Mouse: El Show del ratón *Princesa Jazmin - Aladdin *Ralph Gorgory, Eleanor Abernathy (niña) y voces adicionales - Los Simpson *Reina Aleena en Sonic Underground *Pony Puff en El laboratorio de Dexter *Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Yzma joven en Las nuevas locuras del emperador *Ophelia Ramirez en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee *Miss Minnie en Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes Pasos *Frijolito en ¡Mucha Lucha! *Savanah, voces adicionales en Rugrats crecidos Anime *Bleach - Tatsuki Arisawa *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Burbuja / Miyako Gōtokuji *Inuyasha - Soten y Kanta *Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Kajime *Pokémon - Cassidy (sólo en Pokémon Chronicles) *Hamtaro - Tigrillo *Bakugan: Battle Brawlers - Jewels *Pokémon: los viajes Johto - Wilhelmina *Pokémon: la búsqueda del maestro - Brittany *Pokemón: Reto máximo - Calista adulta *Nadja del mañana - Carmen y Tía Enma *Zatch Bell - Princesa Pera *Monkey Typhoon - Marion Películas animadas '''Linda Larkin *Princesa Jasmín - Más que un real adorno *Princesa Jasmín - Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones *Princesa Jasmín - El regreso de Yafar *Princesa Jasmín - Aladdin Tara Strong *Burbuja - ¡Las Chicas Superpoderosas Reinan! *Le Petite Ballerina - Tom and Jerry en el cascanueces *Burbuja - Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película Más papeles: *Mulan - Mulán *Nala joven (sólo canciones) - El Rey León *Si - La dama y el vagabundo *Blanca Nieves - Blanca Nieves (redoblaje de 2001) *Syrenka - Barbie en Una Aventura de Sirenas *Susi - Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja *Voces diversas - El extraño mundo de Jack *Kayley (niña) En La espada mágica *Oliva en El Viaje de Popeye: Al Rescate de Papi *Victoria Everglot en El cadáver de la novia *Voces diversas en El zorro y el sabueso 2 Películas *Jody Sawyer - Camino a la fama (Center Stage) *Brittany Wilson - ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) *Anita Miller - Casi Famosos (Almost Famous) *Beth - Ceguera por Histeria (Hysterical Blindness) *Ashley Grant (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) - La chica de mis sueños (Whatever it takes) (2000) *Susie - Curvas peligrosas (Sorority Boys) (2002) *Beatrice - Revelaciones (What lies beneath) *Vanora - Rey Arturo (King Arthur) *Amiga de Vilma - Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vega (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) *Heather Tate (Sarah Paulson) - Aprendiendo a vivir (The other sister) *Celia - El Maullido del gato (The Cat's meow) *Chica italiana - Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (The Lizzie McGuire movie) *Patricia y voces diversas - Inteligencia Artificial (A. I. :Artificial inteligence) *Galatea- El hombre bicentenario (Bincentennial man) *Misty (Clea DuVall) - Ella es (She's all that) (1999) *Nadine y chica en probador - Evolución (Evolution) *Elly May Clampett (Erika Eleniak) - Los Beverly Ricos (1993) *Wendy (Larisa Oleynik) - Entre 100 mujeres (2000) *Voces adicionales en Peligro inminente Series de TV Erin Cahill *Jen Scotts (2 caps.) - Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje *Jen Scotts - Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo Otros *Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron) - Glee *Kat Miller (Tracie Thoms) - Caso cerrado (Cold Case) *Actriz (sólo un capítulo) - Nuestra generación (American Dreams) *Karen Scarfoly - Jóvenes y rebeldes (Freaks and Geeks) *Marisol - La Isla Gullah Gullah (Gullah Gullah island) *Natasha (sólo un capítulo) - Es tan Raven (That's So Raven) *Alisa Stevens - Esposas desesperadas (Desperate Housewives) * Charlotte York - Sexo en la ciudad (temporadas 4-6) * Wasabi - Federación de Lucha de Pulgares *Nancy Campbell (Gabrielle Carteris) - Mentes criminales (Temp 5, cap 17) *Voces adicionales - Bones *Angela Hernandez (Monique Salcido) en TV 101 Intérprete *Doraemon - Opening y ending *El paraíso de Hello Kitty - Opening y ending (con Elsa Covián) *Koni Chan - Opening y ending (junto a Carlos Iñigo) *Hamtaro - Ending y opening 1 (coros) *Inuyasha - Opening 3 "Owarinai Yume" *Saint Seiya: The Hades Capítulo "Santuario" (OAV) Directora del tema musical (TV) e intérprete del mismo (opening y ending TV): "Por el mundo" y "Bajo el mismo cielo azul". *Saint Seiya: The Hades Capítulo: "Infierno" (OAV) - Directora del tema musical (TV) e intérprete del mismo (ending TV). *Saint Seiya: The Hades Capítulo: "Elíseos" (OAV) - Directora del tema musical (TV) e intérprete del mismo (ending TV). *Shaman King - Coros en el 1er y 2do opening, y 2do y 3er ending. *Pokémon - Algunos tracks del CD como "Canción de Misty", "Pokémon Dance Mix", "Querer es Poder", "Por siempre juntos" y opening de temporada "Batallas Galácticas" (con Gerardo Velázquez) y de la Película Arceus: y la joya de la vida. *Cazafantasmas Mikami - Coros de opening y ending junto con Rocío Garcel. *Zoboomafoo - "Tu y yo y Zoboomafoo", "¿Quién puede ser?" y "Mi amigo animal" (coro con Ricardo Silva) *Backyardigans - Austin (canciones) *Rugrats - Angelica (canciones) ("Juguetilandia", "Amigo eres de mi" en especial "¡Todos crecieron!", etc.) *Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes - Angelica (canciones) *Arturo - Mary Alice Crosswire (canciones) *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Cindy Vortex (canción: "Mi valentín") Espectáculos *Grabación de voz de Patty para "El Chavo Animado: Show en Vivo" Fuentes consultadas *High School Musical Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes